Carry On (Evy Story 13)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: *Formerly titled Evy in Season 12. The title pretty much says it all. I started writing Evy into my favorite season 12 episodes. I held off for a while because I wasn't sure how I felt about season 12. I'm still not entirely sure, but I decided to try it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

 **So, here's the deal. This story is basically Evy involved in my favorite episodes from season 12. I picked some of my favorite episodes and wrote Evy into them. This first chapter deals with the first two episodes of season 12, where Sam, Dean, Mary, Castiel, and Evy are all looking for Sam after he's been kidnapped by Toni. In this chapter, while helping to search for Sam, Evy deals with her feelings toward Mary.**

 **I'm marking this story as in-progress because I'm not sure when I'm going to add anything to it. I'm re-reading my favorite novel, Stephen King's** _ **IT,**_ **before the movie remake comes out in a few weeks. That book is a monster (no pun intended) and I would like to read it again completely before going to see the movie. I also start school on Monday, so I decided to go ahead and put up what I already have.**

 **I thought it was time to reveal my inspiration for the Evy stories. I started writing Evy about the time my relationship with my dad started to deteriorate. I want to say first that I do not hate John the way he's portrayed in the show. I think he's insensitive to Sam and unappreciative of Dean, but I do think he tried as hard as he knew how to to be a good dad. But Evy's relationship with John mirrors my relationship with my dad. The specifics would make for a very long story all on its own. But basically my dad is distant, hasn't had any contact with me for a while by his own choice, and doesn't seem to realize how what he does hurts me. Sam's relationship with Evy mirrors what I wish my relationship with my dad could be, and what it used to be like when I was little. Dean's relationship with Evy reflects the relationship I have with my stepdad. I don't get to see him often, but when all the fighting and the drama started unfolding with my dad, he said to me that "No matter what, you will always have a dad. I'd do anything for you, kiddo." Sound familiar?**

 _Evy walked into the bunker slowly, Cass behind her and Sam in front of her. She and Sam had been completely silent the entire ride home. Cass had attempted to get them both to talk, but neither felt like it at the moment. Dean was dead; there was nothing else to say about it. It felt to both of them like time had stopped. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Evy turned to Sam._

" _I'm going to bed." She said quietly._

 _Had it been any other night, Sam would have grabbed her in a hug and reminded her that he loved her. But it seemed like all the spirit was gone out of him. So Evy took the lead; she grabbed Sam around the middle and held on tight._

" _We'll be okay." Evy whispered, wishing that she really believed it._

 _Sam had buried his face in her hair and nodded._

" _Sam and Evelyn Winchester."_

 _Both Sam and Evy jumped. Cass instinctively pulled Evy behind him, and Evy listened to Sam try and talk the woman down. Cass was sent away somewhere in a bright flash of light. Evy had barely seen the gun, and before she could even react, a shot rang out. Sam was on the ground, clutching his knee tightly and gritting his teeth in pain._

" _Sammy!" was the last thing Evy said before being knocked out cold._

"Come on, baby girl, wake up."

Evy felt someone lightly slapping her in the face, but it took a minute for her to get her bearings. Everything came back to her in a flash. Dean going off to fight Amara. Going to the bar with Sammy, Chuck, Cas, Crowley, Rowena, and Chuck. The sun coming back full power and realizing that Dean was gone. Coming back to the bunker with Cas and Sam, no one talking but Cas. Giving Sam a hug and heading to bed, before hearing a woman's voice in the front room of the bunker. Sam trying to talk her down, the gunshot….

"That's it. Come on, baby girl. Wake up."  
 _Dean?_ Evy thought as she sat up. _I must be hallucinating._ But her breath caught in her chest when she looked up and saw that she wasn't hallucinating. Dean _was_ standing there, along with Cass and someone else standing in the doorway. Dean helped her stand up, and looked her up and down checking her for injuries.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked.

"Dean?" Evy asked. "You're alive?"

Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah, baby girl. I'm okay."

"Dean!"

For a brief, wonderful moment, Evy forgot everything that had happened in the last few days and grabbed Dean into a crushing hug. But then she remembered. The reason she'd been on the floor unconscious in the first place. Sammy had been shot. She didn't know how long it had been since it happened, and she didn't remember how she'd ended up on the floor. The back of her head was throbbing, so she guessed that someone had hit her in the back of the head to stop her from interfering with whatever they planned to do with Sammy.

"Dean." Evy pulled away from him and said in a rush, "Did you see Sammy?"

"No. I was gonna ask you about that. There's blood over there." Dean pointed over towards the direction where Sam had been standing. "Honey, what happened?"

Evy gave him the story and they talked for a minute about what to do. Evy realized that no one had told her who the blonde woman in the room was yet. She looked familiar, but Evy couldn't quite place her. Finally she decided to ask.

"Um, Dean…?" she asked, pointing at the woman. "Who's this?"

"Oh! Um…" Dean had not realized how awkward it might be to introduce these two. "Evy, this is Mary. Mary Winchester." Evy had started to say hi to the woman when Dean finished his introduction, but as soon as he said her name, Evy's hand froze in midair. "Mom," Dean continued, "this is Evelyn. She's our sister."

Mary seemed just as surprised as Evy was. "Your sister?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"We need to continue searching for Sam." Cass said from the other side of the room.

They jumped back into the business of finding Sam. Evy was worried about Sam, of course, but another problem presented itself. Evy couldn't help it, but she realized she was feeling jealous. She had always been the most important thing in the world to Sam and Dean, no matter what else might be going on in their lives. Was that about to change? As they sat at a coffee stand on the side of the road, Evy's mind was racing. When Cass got up to get them coffee, Mary finally turned towards Evy.

"You haven't said much." Mary said.

Evy cringed a little. "I'm not really sure what to say." She said honestly.

"Yeah, I get that." Mary said. After a long, uncomfortable pause, she asked Evy, "So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Evy answered. "I'll be twenty-four in a couple weeks."

"So you're...ten years younger than Sam." Mary asked.  
"Yep." Evy answered. "Fourteen years younger than Dean."

Before Mary could ask any more questions, Cass returned with their coffee, and Evy was grateful. She knew that Mary was just trying to be friendly, but to say it was awkward was an understatement. Evy went back to thinking about Sam. The sound of the gunshot and Sam's pained grunt as he'd hit the ground was something she was afraid she'd never forget. Eventually they found a lead on Sam, and were standing in a local vet's office. After prodding him for information, they got a phone number and headed back to the bunker to trace it. A few minutes later, Evy found herself nursing some cuts and bruises when the Impala was suddenly slammed into from the side. Cass turned to Evy, who had been sitting on the side of the car that had been slammed.

"Are you alright?"

Evy was shaken up, but nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Go help Dean, I'll sit with Mary."

Evy worked on reviving the unconscious Mary, at the same time keeping an eye and ear on what was going on with Dean and Cass. It hadn't been a random accident. The woman had something to do with what happened to Sam. What exactly she couldn't hear, because Mary woke up. Evy briefly caught her up on what was happening, and the two snuck out of the car. Evy was surprised to see that this woman, whoever she was, was soundly beating Cass and Dean. Evy quickly got her mind back to what she was doing; she snuck around the side, while Mary snuck around to the woman's back. Evy made eye contact with Mary and nodded; three seconds later, Sam's kidnapper was on the ground, dead. Dean held up his hand to Evy, who slapped his hand in a high five then intertwined her fingers in his.

"Thanks, mom." Dean said. "Good job, kiddo."

"I learned from the best." Evy said.

"That you did." Dean said. "Come on, let's go."

Arriving at the bunker a little while later, Cass and Dean decided to split up. Cass was heading to Aldrich, Missouri to try and narrow down where Sam might be, and Dean decided to stay at the bunker with Mary. Evy knew it was a bad idea, but headed to her room to worry alone in the dark about Sam. Before leaving, Cass walked down the hall and knocked on Evy's door.

"Come in." Evy answered.

Cass walked in and spotted Evy sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Cass. What's going on?" she asked.

"I came to check on you." Cass said. "You seem distracted. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Sammy." Evy said. _That is half the truth._ Evy thought. _Hopefully he'll fall for it._

Cass looked at Evy for a long moment. He sensed that something other than Sam was bothering her, but if Evy didn't want to talk about something, she tended not to. Cass decided to leave her alone about it, hoping that she would eventually open up to either him or Dean.

"I'm going to Aldrich to look for Sam." Cass said. "Call me if you'd like to talk. About anything."

Evy smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Cass."  
"You're welcome."

Cass turned to leave, when suddenly Evy got an idea. "Hey, Cass?"

Cass stopped and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Evy asked. "To Aldrich?"

"Of course." Cass said.

Evy, relieved, jumped off her bed and walked over to him. "Thanks, Cass." She said. "I'm gonna go tell Dean where I'm going."

"I'll meet you at the truck." Cass said.

Evy walked out to the garage, where Dean was attempting to fix the Impala. "Hey, Deanie."

Dean looked up from his place underneath the car, where he was inspecting to see if there was any further damage than the massive dent in the side and the broken glass. The distinctly annoyed look on his face softened and melted when he saw that it was Evy. He figured she had gone to bed, and was happy that she wasn't in her room alone wallowing.

"Hey, kiddo." Dean said. "You wanna help me work on Baby here?"

"Actually, I came to tell you I'm going to with Cass." Evy said.

Dean was surprised. "Okay. You alright?"

Evy laughed. "Cass asked me the same question. Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to sit here in the bunker."

Dean knew she was lying, but like Cass, also knew that she wouldn't talk about it unless she wanted to. "Okay, kiddo." Evy walked over and hugged him. Dean squeezed her and held her for a minute. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Evy laughed again. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Deanie."

"Alright, kid. Get going."

After a quick kiss on the cheek, Evy met Cass outside at the truck. They drove the six hours towards Aldrich. Cass kept her talking the entire way. Evy tried not to laugh at his obvious attempt to keep her from wallowing, worrying about Sam or anything else. When they finally arrived in Aldrich, she helped him question the local police looking for leads about Sam. They stopped and got Evy some dinner and pulled over to call Dean.

Evy sat in the front seat of the truck as Cass talked to Dean, coming up with a plan to find Sam. She spent the time thinking about her problem with Mary. She knew it was silly. She felt like a little kid, worrying about a new woman coming into Sam's life. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't want to lose her place as the most important part of Sam's life. She wanted Mary to go away, and stay away.

"Evy."

Evy jumped; she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Cass talking to her. "Yeah?"

"Dean would like to speak with you." Cass said, handing her his cell phone.

Evy finished the bite of burger she had in her hand and took the phone from Cass. "Hi, Deanie."

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

Evy sighed. "I'll feel a lot better once you and Sam are in the same room."

"We'll find him, baby girl." Dean said. "We always do."

"I know." Evy said. "I know, Deanie."  
"Is anything else bothering you?" Dean asked.

"No." Evy said, a little too quickly.

Dean decided not to fight her on it, as much as he wanted to. Sam had told him long ago that the quickest way to get Evy to talk was to wait. Pushing her would only make her withdraw into herself. Dean knew Sam was right, but it was hard knowing that something was bothering her and not knowing what it was so he could fix it. Dean bit his tongue and nodded.

"Okay, kiddo. Good night."

"Good night, Deanie. I love you." Evy said.

"Love you too, kiddo."

As Dean hung up the phone, Mary walked into the kitchen with him holding a picture frame in her hand. Dean sat at the kitchen table, running his fingers through his hair. He realized he couldn't remember the last time that he, Sam, and Evy hadn't been together. Evy had taught part time for three semesters at University of Kansas after graduating. She had gotten tired of commuting back and forth between Topeka and Lebanon, especially when she kept missing Sam and Dean because of hunts. She had ended up recording her lectures in her third semester and teaching her course online from the bunker. She'd turned out to be much happier that way, only having to go to campus every few weeks for staff meetings. Dean was shaken out of his thoughts when Mary sat down beside him and placed the picture on the table.

"Is this Evy and Sam?" Mary asked.

Dean looked at the photo and smiled. He hadn't seen it in years. Evy was three years old, but it was a few weeks before she'd found out the truth about the supernatural. She was playing out in Bobby's yard. Sam had just caught her. He had his arms around her waist and was in the process of lifting her up in the air. Dean could hear Evy giggling in his head; the sound had always filled the house whenever she did it. Even now, on the rare occasions when she was happy enough to do it, Evy's laughter was always contagious enough to lighten her brothers' mood too.

"Where'd you find this?" Dean asked.

"I went to Sam's room to try and see what I could find out about him." She said. "I saw this on the nightstand in his room."

"Yeah." Dean said. "Yeah, it's Evy and Sam."

"She was adorable!" Mary said.

"Yeah, she was a really cute kid." Dean said. "She sure had me and Sam wrapped around her finger."  
"Had or has?" Mary asked.

"Has, I guess." Dean said. He took another long look at the photo. "I miss those days sometimes."

"All of Sam's photos in his room are of Evy." Mary said. "I guess they're really close, huh?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

Dean launched into an abridged version of Evy's story. He told Mary about John and Evy's mother Missy meeting, Missy dying, Evy going to live with Sam at Stanford, and gave her the highlights of Evy living with them ever since. Mary was amazed and saddened all at the same time. Dean and Sam seemed to have grown into amazing men, but John's choices also seemed to mean that they'd grown up much faster than they should have. When Dean finished his story, Mary asked, astonished,

"She graduated high school at THIRTEEN?"

"Actually, she was twelve." Dean said. "We got her diploma in the mail on her thirteenth birthday."

"Wow." Mary said.

"Yep. Sam's smart, ridiculously smart, but honestly, he pales to Evy in comparison." Dean said.

"I just can't believe how strong and smart she is." Mary said. Smiling, she said to Dean, "You two did a good job."

Dean chuckled. "I wish I could take the credit for her. Truth is, Sam raised her." Dean glanced at his phone again. "I think that's why she wanted to go with Cass so bad."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Mary said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Back at Cass's truck, they had stopped at the side of the road for the night. Evy had a burger and fries in front of her that she was barely touching. Cass noticed, of course, and debated whether or not to say anything. He had run out of small talk, which he was terrible at anyway. He found it odd that Evy had wanted to come with him. When something was wrong with Sam or Dean, she tended to stick close to her other brother until everyone was safe again. The only completely new part of the equation was Mary. Could that be part of what was bothering Evy?

"I can feel you staring at me." Evy said suddenly.

Cass was startled. "What?"

"I said," Evy turned to face him, "that I can feel you staring at me."

"Sorry." Cass said. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay." Evy replied.

"I can tell something's bothering you." Cass said. "I wish you'd talk to me. Is it about Sam?"

Evy smiled. "You know, the more time you spend with us, the more like Sam and Dean you get."

"What does that mean?" Cass asked.

"It means that no matter how many times I tell you I'm okay, you're not going to believe me until I talk." Evy said.

"That's a good thing, right?" Cass asked.

Evy laughed as she picked up a fry. "Yes, Cass, it's a good thing."

"Okay." Cass said, nodding as he processed the new information. "But is it about Sam?"

Evy sighed. "Not entirely." She admitted. "Cass, can I confide in you?"

"Of course." He said. "You know you can."

"Promise me you won't tell Dean. Or Sam when we find him." She clarified.

"I promise." Cass said sincerely.

"I wish Mary would go away." Evy said.

"Why are you worried about Mary?" Cass asked. "It's a good thing she's back, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said. "But now that she is back, I'm worried she's gonna become more important to Sam and Dean than me." Evy blurted out quickly. "I'm worried they're gonna…" Evy stopped; she was afraid to say what was really bothering her.

"What?" Cass prodded her gently.

Evy rested her head against the truck window. "That they'll love her more than me." She whispered.

"That's not possible." Cass stated.

His matter of fact tone startled Evy. "How can you be so sure?"

"Mary being in Sam and Dean's life is a wonderful thing." Cass began. "But it won't change the way Sam or Dean feel about you. They love you more than anything or anyone else in the universe. One thing I've learned about humans-your endless capacity to destroy is only overcome by your endless capacity to love."

Evy laughed. "Cass, simplify that for me, please."

"Sam couldn't love you any less if he tried." Cass explained.

"You don't think it's selfish of me to feel that way?" Evy asked.

"Not at all." Cass replied. "I would have been surprised if you hadn't."

Evy nodded and looked down towards the floor sadly. She knew that Cass was right, and had just needed to hear it. The problem was that now she was free to focus on Sam. Where was he? Knowing he was likely somewhere in the nearby area made the worry even worse. She knew he was hurt, and that Dr. Marion had given him treatment. But who were they? What did they want with Sam? Why had they just taken Sam and not her too? Were they hurting Sam even more now that he was weaker than normal? Suddenly, not feeling very hungry, Evy put her food down and asked Cass,

"Do you think Sam's okay?"

Cass waited before answering that. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "But no matter what, we'll help him when we do find him."

Evy leaned over her seat and grabbed Cass' neck to hug him. She kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks, Cass. Love you."

Cass, slightly uncomfortable, said, "I love you too."

Evy laughed as she leaned back in her seat. "You're learning." She yawned heavily. "Will you wake me if there's news?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Goodnight, Cass." Evy said.

"Goodnight."

"And thanks." Evy said. "For everything."

There was news. By the afternoon of the next day they were standing outside of an old farmhouse waiting on Dean and Mary to arrive. She had been briefly tempted to go in alone and try to rescue Sam, but an old saying of her father's made her stop herself. _No one's any good to anyone else dead._ She followed Dean inside, and ended up trapped alongside him.

The moment she'd been waiting for finally happened. The woman holding Sam was British, and as she dragged Dean and Evy to a set of stairs, Evy fought her as hard as she could. She was aiming to either distract the woman long enough for her to let Dean go, or make her let Evy go. Once the door was open, which led down into what looked like a mostly empty cellar, Evy stopped fighting.

There was Sam. He looked terrible. He had obviously been tortured, but he was alive. The British woman dragged Evy and Dean downstairs. When Evy reached the bottom of the stairs, she kicked the British woman hard in the shin and lunged for Sam, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sammy."

"Hey, Cricket."

Surprisingly, their captor, who had introduced herself to Dean and Evy at the top of the stairs as Lady Toni Bevell, allowed Evy to hold on to Sam for several seconds. Sam couldn't hold Evy like he wanted because he was still tied up, but he placed several kisses on her cheek before feeling her start to pull away.

"That'll be enough of that."

Evy started to kick, scratch, and fight again the second she felt herself being pulled away from Sam. The British woman was leading her to the far corner of the room. When Evy managed to kick the woman's shin, she barely had time to register her slight victory before she was met with a slap to the face that made her see stars. She heard both Sam and Dean protest, demanding Toni leave Evy alone. She, of course, ignored both of them.

"I was going to be nice and allow you to stay unrestrained." Toni said. "I think you just lost that privilege." Toni tied up Evy's hands and feet in much the same way she'd done to Sam. "I think this may also be necessary."

She gagged Evy's mouth with a handkerchief from her pocket, smiling the entire time. Evy had not been made so uncomfortable by a smile since the first time they'd faced Lucifer. Though she was completely bound and gagged, Evy fought and screamed as hard as she could. Another slap to her face stopped her cold.

"Enough." Toni said, very low and dangerously. She dropped her fake pleasant demeanor and Evy glared at her, hard. Toni continued, "One more time and I shoot one of your brothers. Care to test me on that?"

Evy knew she was serious, and though she continued to glare at Toni, she stopped fighting.

That fake smile returned. "There, that's much better."

Toni tapped Evy's cheek, and Evy fought the urge to try and bite her finger through the gag. She turned back to Sam and Dean.

"Now, as for you two, this is the way this will work. Sam, you will start talking, or I'll start doing to Dean what I've done to you. If both of you don't talk, then I start on your precious sister over there. Understand?"

Toni left, and Sam caught Dean and Evy up on who she was. She came back, and interrogated Sam and Dean with Evy unable to do anything but watch from the sidelines. Evy realized that she'd lost a prime opportunity to fight off Toni in the few seconds she'd been hugging Sam. Toni hadn't had a hand on her, and she could have easily grabbed something off the table that she was using to torture Sam and knocked her out or killed her. _You idiot!_ She thought to herself. Before she could feel too bad about it, though, Mary had come through the door and had Toni on the floor. Evy smiled and silently cheered for her. _Maybe she's not so bad_ , Evy thought. A bit more of a fight, and it was over. Another member of the British Men of Letters came through and introduced himself as Mick Davies. Though he explained that Toni had strayed from her mission and gone rogue, Evy didn't buy it. She said nothing, though, just wrapped an arm around Sam's middle. She waited while Cass healed Dean first then moved on to Sam. She winced when she got a look at Sam's foot. It was burned all the way from the heel to the toe. She stayed close to Sam as they all walked out and piled into their respective cars, making the journey back to the bunker mostly in silence.

Four hours later, Evy was pretending to get ready for bed. She had tried to stay with him and Dean in the kitchen and get to know Mary, but she couldn't watch. She had been in her room maybe five minutes when there was a knock at the door. Though she really didn't want to, she answered,

"Come in."

The door opened and Sam stepped through. "Hey, Cricket. You okay?"

"Yeah." She said. "Just tired."

Sam asked skeptically, "At seven o'clock?"

"Yep." Evy said. She knew he didn't buy it, but she hoped she could get him to go away.

No such luck. Sam walked in and sat next to her on her bed. "You sure you're okay? You were really quiet at dinner."

"Yes, Sammy, I'm fine." She said. "I promise I'm okay. I just want to go to bed."

Sam looked at her for a long moment. He knew something was bothering her, and that she'd eventually tell him if he waited it out. But it drove him crazy knowing that she was essentially suffering in silence.  
"Why are you looking at me like you don't believe me?" Evy asked.

"Because I don't." Sam said. "Come on, Cricket. Please tell me what's going on."

Evy sighed and got up from the bed. She walked over to the desk she kept in the room and picked up Beanie, her old teddy bear that lived in the corner of her desk. She picked at his hair for a minute while Sam waited patiently, still sitting on her bed. Finally, she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid it's gonna hurt your feelings." Evy said.

"Cricket, what's wrong?" Sam asked. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm jealous." Evy admitted.

That was the last thing Sam had expected. "What?"

"I'm jealous, Sammy, okay?" Evy said.

"Jealous?" Sam asked. "Jealous of what?"

"You and Dean." Evy admitted. "Do you know what I would give to see my mother again? To even see her once?"

Sam felt terrible. He'd been so wrapped up in meeting and talking to Mary that he hadn't thought about how Evy might feel about it. But it made sense. Dean remembered a little about Mary, but he had been a little boy when she died. Sam remembered nothing. Evy's mother had died the day she was born. Now Dean and Sam had a second chance, while Evy didn't. Evy made her way back over to Sam.

"I'm sorry, Cricket." Sam said. "I wish I could bring her back for you."

"Don't be sorry, Sammy." Evy said. "I think it's great for you. I just wish I could see my mom too."

"Me too, baby." Sam said. "Me too."

"I feel really selfish about this." Evy admitted.

"Hey, look at me." Sam said. Evy looked away from the floor and back up to Sam. "The last thing you are is selfish. Okay?"

Evy smiled. "Okay."

"He's right, kiddo."

Evy jumped. Dean was standing in the doorway, watching both of them. Mary was standing there too. Both of them walked in, Mary standing against the wall, Dean sitting on the other side of Evy.

"How long were you listening?" Evy said.

"Long enough." Dean answered. "Sam's right, kiddo. You're not selfish. And that's not all that's been wrong with you, is it?"

Evy's mouth flew open. "He told you?!"

"Who told who what?" Sam asked. "I'm a little confused."

"No, Cass didn't tell me." Dean said. "Mom guessed."  
"Really?" Evy asked, turning to Mary. She then realized something else. "Wait. If she guessed, how do you know I talked to Cass?"

"Because Cass told me." Mary said. "And I told Dean."

Evy laughed. "I did tell him not to tell Dean or Sam. That's my fault for not being specific enough."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Baby girl was worried that, with mom back, we wouldn't love her as much." Dean said. "Did I get that right?"

Evy shrugged. "Mostly."

"Sweetheart, listen." Mary said. "I didn't come here to take anyone's place. It's weird for me, too. But I just want to be friends."

Evy thought about what she said and smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that too."

"And that is ridiculous!" Sam said. "Cricket, I couldn't love you any less if I wanted to!"

Sam's answer made Evy bust out laughing.  
"What?" Sam asked.

When she had recovered enough, Evy said, "That's exactly what Cass said." Everyone laughed just as hard as Evy had. When they'd all calmed down, Evy said, "Thanks, guys."

"You still want to go to bed?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Evy said. Turning to Mary, she asked, "Did Dean eat all the pie?"

"Nope." Mary said, grinning.

"What?" asked Dean. "Yes, I did."  
"I didn't say that was the only one." Mary answered.

Evy stood up from the bed and wrapped an arm around Mary's shoulder. "I like you already. Come on, let's go. I could use another girl to talk to around here."

Evy and Mary walked into the kitchen, talking the rest of the night. Just before going to bed, long after Sam and Dean had gone to sleep, Mary said to Evy,

"You know, I always wanted a little girl."

Evy smiled. "I always wanted a mom." She thought for a moment and said, "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Mary asked.  
"You be my borrowed mom and I'll be your borrowed little girl." Evy said, holding out her hand.  
"Deal." Mary said, smiling.

Evy checked the clock. "I better go to sleep. Sam'll be up in an hour."  
"So?" Mary asked. "You're twenty-four. He still gives you a bedtime?"

"Not exactly." Evy said. "But if he gets up in an hour, he'll be worried about why I'm not up in three, and he'll be shaking me awake in five."

Mary laughed. "I guess you should get to sleep then. I think I'll go myself. Good night."  
"Good night, Mary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

 **This chapter takes place between the end of episode three and episode four. Mary has left and Dean is in his room sulking. Evy tries to comfort him the same way he comforted her years earlier after Sam had left them to go to Stanford.**

Evy walked up to Dean's room, knocked on the door, and waited patiently. He hadn't talked to anyone since Mary had left, and Evy was concerned. She knew he was disappointed and hurting, and she wanted to help him in some way. She heard Dean say through the door "go away!" and grinned, opening his door and walking in anyway.

"Sam, I said go away!" Dean said from his bed. The lights in the room were off and Dean had an arm over his face. "I told you I don't want to talk about it!"

"I'll be sure to tell him that when I see him." Evy said.

Dean looked up, startled. "Oh. Hey, kiddo."

"Hey." Evy said. "You okay?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess. Kind of thought mom wanted a little more to do with us."

"Dean…." Evy said, moving over to the bed beside him. "I'm sorry."

Dean said nothing, just continued to stare down at his bed. Evy was suddenly struck by a memory over fifteen years old. Sam had left for Stanford three days earlier, and she was in her room, crying yet again. Evy lost herself in her own head for a few seconds.

 _2002_

" _Good night, Sammy. I love you."_

 _There was a short pause as Sam said something else, and Evy pressed the button on the cordless phone to hang it up. Dean, who'd been doing the dishes while Evy talked to Sam, watched as she put the phone back on the wall and sighed. He'd hoped that talking to Sam would cheer Evy up, but she just seemed to be more depressed each time she did it. Sam had been gone for six days now, and Evy had not smiled on her own at all in that time. Dean had tried to tickle her a couple times. It had made her laugh, but she'd gone right back to being miserable. Dean turned off the water in the sink and made his way over to her. Evy was staring at the floor with a small pout._

" _What's going on, kiddo?" he asked._

 _Evy looked up at him and Dean was relieved to see she wasn't crying. "Nothing."_

" _Doesn't sound like nothing." Dean said. "Come on, kiddo, what's wrong?"_

 _Evy sighed and for the first time, Dean noticed she was holding something in her hands. It was a book-Charlotte's Web. Evy handed it to him and explained,_

" _Sammy wants me to read this at night and tell him about it."_

" _Okay." Dean said, puzzled. "Is that a bad thing?"_

" _It's no fun reading by myself." Evy explained._

" _Why not?" Dean asked._

" _Well, when Sammy reads with me, we read it together." Evy said. "He reads one page, I read one. Then when we're done we talk about it. It's no fun by myself." She repeated._

" _I could do it with you." Dean suggested._

 _Evy looked up in surprise. "What?"  
"I'll read it with you." Dean repeated. "I used to read to Sammy all the time."_

" _You'd do that for me?" Evy asked, almost whispering._

" _Of course I would, kiddo." Dean said. "I'd do anything for you."_

 _Evy thought it over for a minute first. She held the book in her hand and turned it over as her mind worked. She loved Dean, and knew he loved her. But would it be any fun with Dean? She had to do something, though. She was lonely without Sammy around and that couldn't last._

" _Hey kiddo. Listen to me." Dean said, making Evy look up. "I know you're upset about Sammy leaving. I don't blame you. I miss him too. But don't forget. I'm still here, too."_

 _Evy smiled. "Okay."_

" _Okay?" Dean asked. He moved his fingers lightly up and down Evy's side, making her giggle. "Okay?" he asked again._

" _Okay." Evy said, giggling more and more as she tried to move out of the way of Dean's travelling fingers._

" _Okay." Dean said. "Go get ready for bed, and I'll be there in a minute."_

" _Thanks, Deanie." Evy said._

" _Anytime, baby girl. Anytime."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Evy was shaken out of her thoughts by Dean's voice. "What?"

"I said what are you thinking about?" Dean asked. "You're smiling."

"I was thinking about this." Evy said. She moved over closer to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm still here."

Dean laughed. He had thought that no one could make him feel better, but should have known that Evy would find a way. He knew instantly what she was thinking about-that night in the kitchen years earlier. Dean patted her arm and said,

"Thanks, kiddo. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Evy said. "Now for what I really came to ask you."

"What?" Dean asked.

Evy grinned, and her grin reminded Dean of when she was eight years old. "Can I have the last piece of pie?"

Dean faked a glare at her, then sighed deeply. "Fine. But only because I like you."

"Thanks, Deanie." Evy said, kissing his cheek. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean said. "Go eat my pie."

"'Kay." Evy said. She turned to leave and stopped at the door, then turned back to Dean. "Hey, Deanie?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" Dean said.

"I love you." Evy said sincerely.

Dean smiled. "I love you too, kiddo. Good night."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

 **To make the story flow, I included this chapter from my story Year by Year. It's from the episode "First Blood". Sam and Dean have escaped from the prison and Evy has found out about the deal they made with Billie.**

Evy sat at the table, looking down at the floor and away from Sam and Dean. They were in the kitchen having some coffee as Sam, Dean, Cass, and Mary ran through the story of what had happened earlier that night. Evy had not said anything since they'd started talking. She'd been so thrilled to have Sam and Dean back, and now that she realized all of that could have turned out differently, she was seething. When Mary finally stopped talking, Evy looked up at everyone in the room.

"Cricket?" Sam asked. "You okay? You haven't said much."

Evy took a moment and thought about what to say. She opted instead for standing up and walking over to Cass. She said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for close to thirty seconds. Finally she kissed his cheek and said,

"Thank you, Cass. For saving them. For everything."

A relieved Cass nodded and returned her hug. "You're very welcome."

Evy broke away from Cass and faced Sam and Dean. "I get why you two did what you did. And I'm not mad. I'm going to bed right now, and when I get up in the morning, that's it. But I need you both to listen to what I'm about to say. Okay?"

Sam and Dean both nodded in agreement.

"You guys were gone. I didn't know if you were dead or alive or hurt or what." She said. " And the reason I wasn't with Cass and Mary when they came to get you was that…."

When she didn't continue, Sam gently prompted, "What, Cricket?"

"Because I was starting to feel the same way I did the morning Dean had to put me in Meadowview."

Both boys felt guilt go through their hearts like splinters. Evy had spent nearly a year in a mental hospital when she was eighteen after Sam had supposedly died. Both Sam and Dean had tried to watch for signs of her slipping again, but it hadn't happened. They both cringed at the thought of what one of them would be dealing with if Billie had taken the other one on the bridge. Evy seemed to read their thoughts, because she answered the question for them.

"And I'm gonna tell you something. Just because I understand why you made the deal you did, doesn't make it okay. And I'm telling you that if Billie had taken one of you tonight, _I_ would have taken care of the other one." Evy let a dramatic pause pass at the look of shock on Sam and Dean's face. Even Mary and Cass appeared speechless at her pronouncement. "I don't care what's happening, where you are or what you're doing. If you two make a deal to give up your lives again, you better both do it. Or I will. Got it?"

Sam and Dean both nodded, too shocked to say anything else. Evy stalked off down the hall and towards her bed, tears falling down at the thought of how close she'd been to losing either of them. She fell into a fitful sleep, still crying. She woke up when Sam came in a few minutes later, but didn't open her eyes. She could tell he was staring at her, watching her sleep. She could almost see the look of guilt on his face. Her anger melted a little when Sam leaned over and kissed her and said the words she'd desperately wanted to hear for six long weeks.

"Good night, Cricket. Sammy loves you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

 **This chapter is from my favorite episode in season 12, "Regarding Dean". Sam leaves Evy in the hotel room with Dean, whose memory is fading. She comforts him by telling him who he is according to her.**

"Do you want to go with me?"

Evy looked towards Dean, who was still sitting on the motel room bed watching TV. She was torn as to which direction she wanted to go in. She didn't want to leave Dean alone. Rowena was there, and while Evy was fairly certain she wouldn't do anything to Dean, Evy still didn't trust her. But she did want to go with Sam and help him track down whoever it was that had done this to Dean. Dean's needs won out over her own protective instincts.

"No." she said, turning back to Sam. "No. I'll stay here with Dean."

"Okay." Sam said as he got up and started to head out the door. "Call me if you need me."

Evy nodded and watched as Sam walked out the door. Evy walked over to the bed where Dean was still watching cartoons. She sat next to him and watched with him for a few minutes. She felt as she had at eight years old, during one of the few times she got any quality time with Dean after Sam had left for Stanford. He would sit with her on the couch, doing whatever he could to make her laugh-watching cartoons with her, reading her, tickling her, telling stupid jokes. Dean eventually got up and went to the bathroom. Evy waited on him to come out, and was surprised to hear him in the bathroom talking to himself. Her heart broke when she heard what he was saying.

"Okay. My name is Dean Winchester. Sam is my brother, Mary Winchester is my mom, Evy is my sister, and Cass is my best friend. My name is Dean…Winchester…" Evy felt a tear slide down her cheek as Dean's voice broke.

 _Sam was right. This is worse than Dean dying._ Evy thought to herself.

"My name…my name is….My...I don't know."

Unable to stand it any longer, Evy knocked at the bathroom door and walked in. "Can I come in?"

Dean didn't respond, just looked down towards the sink. Evy saw a tear fall onto the counter. She leaned against the bathroom sink facing Dean. When he didn't say anything, she grabbed one of his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Dean looked up at her, and Evy had never seen him look so lost and scared. "I don't know who I am." He admitted.

"Would you like me to tell you?" Evy asked.

Dean nodded. "Yes. Please."

"Well," Evy started, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and turning to look in the bathroom mirror with him. "You are the best hunter and the bravest man I've ever met. You are an amazing son, and an even more amazing brother. You like to pretend like you're this big tough guy all the time, but on the inside you're just a big old sweet teddy bear."

Dean smiled. "I sound like a pretty cool guy."

"That's because you are." Evy said, planting a kiss on his cheek. She turned back and looked at him in the mirror. "We're going to help you, Dean. Me and Sammy."

Dean took a long moment to think before responding. His memory of Evy was slipping, and he wasn't entirely sure of who she was. But he knew she loved him, and that she was going to help him.

"Thank you." He said simply. "Thank you. I don't know why you'd help me, but thank you."

Evy smiled and hugged him again. "I'd do anything for you, Deanie. I love you." She kissed his cheek again and got an idea. "Hey, you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure." He said. "What movie?"

"Do you remember what my favorite movie is?" Evy asked. "You've seen it with me a hundred times."

"No, I don't think I remember it." Dean answered.

Evy grinned. "Perfect. Come on."

Evy walked with Dean back out into the motel room. She dug around in her backpack until she found it. Smiling, she flipped on the DVD player and slipped in the disk. As she sat down next to Dean, the previews began to roll.

"What movie is this?" Dean asked.

The door opened again and Evy heard a deep groan. She bit back a laugh. Sam had come back and had a paper bag in his hand; she assumed it was dinner. Sam pretended to hate the movie they were watching, but she knew it was just for show.

"It's _Finding Nemo_ , Dean." Evy answered.

"Cool." Dean said simply, settling back to watch the movie.

"You know," Sam said from the other side of the room as he unpacked the food for them, "it's totally unfair to use his memory loss like that."

"It's okay. I want to check it out." Dean said.

"Yeah, Sam." Evy said, getting up to go help Sam. "He wants to check it out."

Sam said nothing, just stuck his tongue out playfully at Evy. Evy mimicked him, then reached over and gave Sam a hug too. They looked over at Dean, who was enjoying the movie as if he'd never seen it before. Evy shuddered; she thought briefly of a few years earlier, when Sam had briefly been a different person. Dean was missing his memory, Sam had been missing his soul. Arms still around Sam's waist, she asked him quietly,

"We're gonna get him back, right?"

Though he had his own doubts, Sam answered, "Yeah. Yeah, we'll get him back, Cricket." Sam patted her arm and turned back to the table. "Come on. Let's eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided it's about time for me to wrap up this Evy story. I have this and one more chapter in mind for it. This chapter here is mostly dialogue. It starts with the argument between Dean and Mary that takes place at the end of Family Feud and the beginning of The Raid, where Mary admits she's been working with the BMOL. I've never really been a fan of Mary, so I sort of wrote her out in this chapter without killing her. In the next and final chapter, Evy gets rid of the BMOL her way.**

 **I hope everyone had a great holiday!**

"You said you needed time. No, you said you needed space. But you didn't need just space. No, you needed space from us…" Dean said, and Evy could hear the hurt dripping from his voice, even amongst the intense anger.

"That's not true." Mary protested. "Dean, I'm trying."  
"How about for once, you just try to be a mom?!" Dean said, his voice rising to a shout that he was barely controlling.

Mary gritted her teeth now. "I am your mother. But I am not just a mom. And you are not a child."

"I never was." Dean said. "So between us and them…"

"It's not like that…" Mary said.

"Yeah, Mary, it is. And you made your choice. So there's the door."

Dean walked away as Mary tried to reason with Sam. "Sam…"

"You should go."

Evy's heart ached for both Sammy and Dean. She'd been jealous of Mary at first, but it had quickly turned into a disaster. She'd left them just a few weeks after coming back, only kept in touch with them sparingly after that, and now had apparently been lying to them all along. Why couldn't the three of them have one good thing happen to them without strings attached? Sammy got up and touched her shoulder.

"Come on, Cricket."

"I'll be there in a minute." Evy said.

Sammy threw her a curious look, glanced back at Mary, and let go. Evy heard Dean's bedroom door shut, followed soon after by Sammy's. Mary looked lost, guilty, even confused, but Evy had no sympathy for her at all.

"Are you ready to rip into me too?" Mary asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

Evy looked at Mary, and Mary was shocked to see tears in Evy's eyes. "No." Evy said simply. "No, I'm not. I'm not really concerned about how you feel right now."  
"Look, I get why Dean's upset…." Mary started.

"You don't get a damn thing." Evy said. "So I'm going to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Mary asked.

"What Sammy and Dean won't tell you. Because they're afraid of making you feel guilty." Evy said.

Mary took the seat in front of Evy. "Making me feel guilty? About what?"

Evy sighed and closed her eyes. How was she even supposed to begin this conversation? She'd wanted to have it the first time she'd heard Mary say that John was "such a good father." But she'd held her tongue. Now, it was time.

"I know you think that Dad was just this poor, awful, lost soul after you died. And that might be true. But even if it is, that doesn't excuse the way Dad treated all of us."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Well, let's start with me and Sammymy. Dad told me once that he tucked me in a few times when I was a baby. But I don't remember that. Sammymy was always the one who tucked me in at night, made me feel better when I was hurt, or scared, or sick, held me; that was almost always him. He was ten years old at the time. Dean did the Sammye for him, but I'll get to that later. Dad told me the truth about the supernatural when I was three. Three years old. He did it because he'd sent Sammymy on a hunt by himself and I kept asking and begging for him to come back."

"You were _three?_ " Mary asked, horrified.

"Yep. Then I was four, Sammy ran away with me for two weeks because of the way Dad treated me. Dad eventually found us, and he punished Sammy for running away. He tried to get Sammy to tell him why, and when Sammy did…" Evy bit her lip; the long buried memory was more emotional than she'd expected.

"What?" Mary asked, even though she was afraid to know.

"Sammy was honest with Dad. He told Dad that he was too strict and impatient with me, and that I was scared of him. Dad lost his mind. He told Sammy that he couldn't take care of me anymore, and that he didn't even trust him to be alone with me. When I got home, and I cried because he was taking Sammy away from me, he ended up punishing me and slapping me in the face for not listening to him like he thought I should have."

Mary's face was pale. She knew that John had lost his way after she'd died, but she had no idea how far he'd fallen. Telling a toddler that monsters were real? Being jealous of his own children?

"I'm so sorry…" Mary said.

"I'm not done." Evy said. "We all made up, and Dad basically told Sammy that I was his responsibility from now on. Things were okay for a while. Dad and Sammy still argued, but it was a lot more peaceful. But I never could quite shake the feeling that Dad didn't want me anymore. I know now that he wasn't trying to make me feel that way, but he did.

Mary looked away. If John had done all this to Evy, what could have possibly happened to Sam and Dean?

"As for Sam…" Evy said, as if she was reading Mary's mind, "you remember when you told Sammy how proud you were of him that he got that full ride to Stanford?"

Mary's heart sank. Surely John hadn't messed that up?

"Dad and Sam got into a huge fight. I don't know exactly what happened, because Sammy put me in my room and told me to stay there. But I could hear Dad screaming on the other side of the house. He told Sammy that he was betraying all of us. That he was abandoning all of us. That he was abandoning _you_. That if he left, he wasn't allowed to come back."

"Your father disowned Sam for getting a full ride scholarship to college?" Mary asked.

"Yep. At least that's what he told Sammy." Evy said.

"What does that mean?" Mary asked.

"I'll get to that. He told Sammy that he couldn't come back, but he let Sammy and me talk. Around Easter of that year, Dad packed me and Dean up and moved again. I had this little stuffed cat that Sammy had given me a few days after I was born. When I was little, I carried him around everywhere. When I was older, I slept with him. Dad left him behind. It was an accident, and he felt so guilty about it that he tried to go back and get Squish."

"Squish?" Mary asked.

"The cat." Evy explained, and kept going. "He couldn't find Squish, so when he came back, he told me that I was going to spend the summer with Sammy."

"Was he starting to turn around?" Mary asked hopefully.

"I thought so." Evy said. "I thought that, maybe, everything was going to be okay. But while I was at Sammy's that summer, I realized something. Life didn't have to be so scary. I deserved to be a kid, to go to school, to have friends like a normal kid. So I asked Sammy to let me move in with him."

"John let him do that?"

"Nope." Evy said. "They had another big fight, and Sammy took me by force. He threatened to call CPS on Dad."

"What did John do?"

"He stormed out of the house. Came outside where I was, pushed me aside when I tried to give him a hug, and left. Sammy and I went back to Stanford. I was nine years old that night. Dad wouldn't talk to me for three years after that." Evy said.

"He didn't talk to you at all?" Mary asked.

"No. Complete radio silence."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Remember when I said that he told Sammy that he was disowning him? He didn't talk to Sammy either. We found out later that Dad was all but stalking us. He'd come to school, check in on me, check on Sammy, then leave."

"That's crazy!" Mary exclaimed. "Why would he do that?"

"I still don't quite understand the logic behind that. When Dad died, he said it was to keep us safe. But I've never understood how he could let me and Sammy think that he hated us. Why it was better to hurt both of us like that than it would have been to just tell us that it wasn't safe to talk."

Mary was at a loss. The sweet, wonderful man she'd married had turned into someone capable of hurting his own children in the name of hunting. _Everything I despised in my own father_ , Mary thought.

"What about Dean?" Mary asked. "How did he treat Dean?"

"He didn't really treat Dean badly so much as lay everything on him. Dad gave Dean money, but if we ate, it was because Dean went out and bought the food and cooked or went to get it. If Sammy was sick, Dean was the one taking care of me. He doesn't think that I remember, but there were nights, when I was really little, that he didn't eat so that Sammy and I could. We were in a couple places where the heat went out. Dean piled on the bed with me and Sammy so that we could stay warm. Both times, he kept telling me we were penguins at the North Pole." Evy wiped away a tear, overwhelmed by a new appreciation for Dean. "Dad expected Dean not only to take care of us, but to help with hunting too. Dean did all of that, in some form, ever since he was four years old. From the time he took Sammy out of that burning house. He took care of Dad, he took care of Sammy, he took care of me."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Mary asked.

"Two reasons. I've forgiven Dad. I think he thought he was doing his best. But I can't forget. I'm telling you this so you'll understand why. The idolizing of Dad needs to stop. You say he was a good man? A good father? I think he tried to be, and maybe he was at one point. But in a lot of ways, he fell short. We didn't know the man that you knew, and it makes all of us feel bad when you remind us of that."

"And number two?" Mary asked.

"So you know exactly what it means when Dean asks if you would 'just be a mom'. He adored you. And he knows you're more than a mom. But he deserves to _have_ a mom for once in his life rather than having to _be_ one. He deserves to have someone care about him the same way he cares about me and Sammy. And if that's too hard a job for you, then Sammy's right. You need to go, and you need to not come back."

Evy stood and started to walk to Dean's room. She didn't know, nor did she care which way Mary decided to go. She made it to Dean's room and entered without knocking. Dean was sitting on his bed, headphones blasting in his ears, drinking straight from the bottle. He was so shocked at Evy's sudden entrance that she was on his bed, sitting next to him, with her arms around his neck before he said anything. He moved the headphones and asked,

"Kiddo? Are you okay?"

Evy put everything she had into what she said next. "I'm fine. I love you, Deanie."

"I love you too, kiddo. You sure you're okay?" Dean asked.

Evy pulled away from him to look him in the eye. "I am. Just promise me you won't forget that. I love you. No matter what."

"Come here, baby girl." Dean said, grabbing Evy again. "I won't forget. I love you too. No matter what."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In this chapter, Evy acts a little different from normal. After Sam and Dean reveal their intentions to work with the British Men of Letters, they have an argument that ends with Evy leaving. She uses the time away to investigate the British Men of Letters.**

 **My biggest gripe with season 12 was the lack of one central story. I liked the British Men of Letters story, and the Lucifer's child story, and the Mary coming back story, but throwing them all together just felt really disconnected. I felt like season 12 could have been two seasons. Anyway, that's the reason I mostly focused on Mary and the BMOL. I like dealing with the family bond in Supernatural. Mary obviously turned the family upside down with her arrival. I have Evy deal with the BMOL here just because they're basically the biggest jerks ever.**

 **Sorry if I'm rambling. It's about one in the morning and I'm getting sleepy. Hope everyone's doing well!**

Evy pulled up to the bunker slowly, her head and heart blank of anything but the dread she was feeling. It had been four months since the argument with Sam and Dean, since she packed her bags and left for Jody's. She had maintained a tense communication with both Sam and Dean, checking in with them by text message a few times a day rather than the long ten to fifteen minute conversations they usually had once every night when they were separated for whatever reason. Evy stopped the car, her mind going back to the last time she'd seen her brothers.

 _Four months earlier_

 _Evy stomped off down the hallway of the bunker towards her bedroom, where she threw open the door and angrily threw her suitcase on the bed. She pulled out her go bag, then started angrily shoving the rest of her things into the suitcase. Sam came in behind her. His heart dropped when he saw that she was packing a bag.  
"Cricket, where are you going?" _

" _To Jody's." Evy said._

" _Why?"_

 _Evy stopped packing and threw daggers at Sam with her eyes. "Why? Really, Sammy?"_

" _Look, I know you think this is a bad idea…"  
"I think it's a stupid idea. Which is worse. At least a bad idea has a chance of working!" Evy said, her voice rising as she spoke._

 _Sam was shocked. She was, for lack of a better term, pissed off. Evy very rarely got angry, and raising her voice, especially at Dean or Sam, was virtually unheard of. Evy continued to pack. Sam noted that she didn't neatly fold her clothes like normal, but rather threw them in haphazardly._

" _Cricket, please. Please don't leave." Sam said. "Let's talk about this."_

" _No, Sammy." Evy said, now zipping up her suitcase. "There's nothing to talk about. You and Dean have already made your decision. There's nothing else to talk about."_

" _Cricket, look, they can help us…" Sam said weakly, knowing the fight was over._

" _Help us?" Evy said. "Seriously, Sammy?"_

" _They did help get me and Dean home."_

" _And after what they did to you, that barely makes us even." Evy spat. "I can't believe you're actually doing this."_

" _I don't blame you for hating them. But we can do more good with them than without them…" Sam said._

" _Sammy, think about this. If they had taken and tortured me, would you be okay with me working for them?"_

 _That stopped Sam in his tracks. He knew the answer, and he knew better than to lie and tell her yes. If it had been Evy that they'd taken and hurt the way they'd hurt him, Dean and Sam would both have killed everyone involved. No questions, no explanations, nothing. Evy's expression softened. She knew she was reaching him, but didn't know if she had convinced him yet._

" _Sammy, please. Don't do this. Don't work with them anymore. Tell them it's off. If you keep working with them, something very, very bad is going to happen."_

" _Cricket…"_

 _Evy didn't give him a chance to finish, just pushed past him and back out into the hallway. She heard both of them try to stop her, but paid no attention. Dean tried to grab her shoulder, make her stop and listen to him, but when he wouldn't let her go, Evy kicked him in the leg. Hard. As Dean recovered from the shock, she went up the stairs, out the door, and into her car. Away from Sam, away from Dean, away from home._

A chime made her break out of her daydream. She flipped her cell phone on to see yet another text from Claire. _You there yet? You okay?_ Evy smiled and answered back _Just pulled up, haven't gone in yet. Where are you?_ Claire answered back _Nice try. Go finish these bitches and talk to your brothers. You got this._ Evy laughed; she'd hunted with Claire a few times in the four months she'd been gone, in between preparing for what she was about to do right now, and Claire was almost as good at reading her now as Sam was. She answered back with a quick _Thanks call you later_ and tucked her phone away. She took a deep breath, turned the car off, and walked inside.

Sam and Dean were at the bottom of the stairs when she came in. They'd been expecting her, and both of their faces lit up with a grateful smile when she walked in. Evy smiled back at them, stopping two stairs before she reached them. They didn't say anything at first, just looked at each other, before Evy decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too." Sam said simply.

"Me three." Dean replied.

Evy finally went to them, and shared a hug with them. She wanted to stay there longer, but she was here to do something. She walked inside and over to the table, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"So, your call was kind of…mysterious." Sam said, searching for the right word. "What's going on?"

"I need you both to trust me." Evy said. "I've set something in motion and I don't have time to explain."

"You…" Dean said, but was cut off by Evy's phone ringing.

She answered and put it on speaker. "Yeah?"

"We're in place. Ready to go." An unfamiliar male voice said from the other line.

Evy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Okay." She said. "Give me two minutes, then do it." Evy hung up and turned towards Sam and Dean. "I don't have time to explain how I know this, so I just need you to take it and run with it. Okay?"

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Magda Peterson is dead."

"What?" Sam asked. "How?"

"She never made it to California. She was found dead at a bus stop before she got there." Evy answered. She noticed Sam looked distraught, but she didn't have time to reassure him. "And so are all the people at the black site you two were held at."

Dean's mouth hung open. "All of them? How do you know that?"

 _Didn't I just say I didn't have time to tell you?!_ Evy had to stop herself from snapping at him. "You'll find out in a few seconds. Come with me."

Evy walked into the main room of the bunker, followed by Sam and Dean. She told them both to stand behind her, and told them again to follow her lead. She grabbed her phone, made a quick call in which she just said "Ready", hung up, and waited. The bunker filled with people. Most of them Sam recognized. They were the British Men of Letters. Ketch and Toni Bevell were in the front, and the rest of the group stood behind them. Sam didn't know exactly how many people there were, but it looked to be at least two dozen. Cass and Crowley appeared on either side of Sam and Dean. They looked entirely unsurprised by the proceedings. All the Brits in the room seemed to get over their shock and started to protest loudly.

"Everyone shut up and hand over your weapons. Now."

"Why should we?" One of the young Brits in the back of the room spoke up. He couldn't have been older than twenty. "How did we get here?"

"I'll get to that. Put all your weapons on the floor and slide them over here. Now."

"What happens if we don't?" The young Brit asked.

"This." Crowley spoke from next to Sam. He snapped his fingers and the young Brit closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. His eyes were black now. "Put your gun on the ground and slide it here."

"Yes, sir." The young Brit now placed his gun on the floor and slid it towards Crowley.

"All of you do the same. Now." Evy repeated. "If I ask again, I start shooting."

Sam watched in amazement as every Brit in the room placed their guns on the floor and slid them towards the front of the room. Evy quickly picked them all up and placed them on the table. She turned towards Ketch.

"You too. Gun on the floor."

"No." Ketch said stubbornly.

Evy smiled. "You're going to be stubborn. Good. That'll make this more fun."

She turned towards Crowley, nodded, and Crowley again snapped his fingers. Ketch's arms suddenly locked by his sides and Evy kicked him hard in the leg. She kicked him twice more behind the knee and made him hit the floor. Evy quickly grabbed his gun, placed it in the pile on the table, and stood again between Sam and Dean as if nothing had happened. Ketch stood up sputtering, completely taken by surprise by the unexpected attack. He attempted to move, to lunge after Evy and attack her back, but found himself unable to move.

"Keep trying." Evy taunted him. Ketch glared at her but stopped moving. Evy turned back to the group and addressed them again. "All of you have been brought here because you've been possessed. The demon possessing you is sleeping now, and as long as you follow my instructions, it will continue sleeping until we're done here."  
"That's impossible." Ketch said arrogantly. "We can't be possessed, we all have anti-possession charms on us…"  
Evy took two steps towards Ketch, and smiled when he flinched. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Ketch said nothing and Evy continued. "Well, do it anyway." Evy turned back to the room. "All of you _are_ possessed. You see, I've been undercover in your organization for the last four months."

Ketch started to stay something else, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"That's not possible!" Toni exclaimed from the front of the aisle.

Evy turned towards Toni. "Why don't you go ahead and shut up too?"

"You can't talk to me…" Toni started, before she abruptly found herself moving her mouth with no sound coming out.

Evy looked to Crowley, who shrugged. "What? She's irritating."

Evy grinned. "I think that's the most helpful thing you've ever done." She turned back to the group. "Anyway, as I was saying. The thing is, Ketch, while all of _you_ personally _were_ able to withstand demon possession, your compounds were not. And if you had worked _with_ me, Sam, and Dean, we could have told you that there are some demons who can turn themselves invisible."

Ketch tried to hide it, but he paled at this.

"And if you and your organization would spend a little more time working _with_ some supernatural creatures and getting them to _trust_ you…"

"You sent _demons_ undercover into our compound." Ketch said; from his tone, he was half impressed and half disgusted.

"Bingo." Evy said. "I haven't had to set foot in there."

"How'd you get all of us possessed?"  
"Now you're asking the right questions." Evy said. "You see, after I was able to get the initial demon inside, all it took was one person. One person taking off their charm to go to sleep, or take a shower…" The look of dread dawning on Ketch's face made Evy want to laugh, but she resisted. "When that one person took off their charm, the demon was able to copy all the files off all the hard drives in your compound. And boy, oh boy, did that make for some interesting reading."

"Files from one compound?" Ketch said. "You barely scratched the surface."

"You are so arrogant it's not even funny." Evy said. "Because one thing you _did_ have on those hard drives was how to turn off demon possession charms. After that, all I had to do was talk to Crowley."

"You made a deal with the king of hell to destroy us?" Ketch said. "How long did he give you?"

Evy laughed. "I didn't have to make a deal."

"He didn't just give you demons." Ketch said.

"You're right. Crowley?" Evy turned to him, big smile on her face. "Tell him what I had to give you."

"Exactly one cheesecake." Crowley said.

"Cheesecake?" Ketch said.

"Yep. She makes the best one this side of hell." Crowley said. "Besides, you annoyed me enough I really would've done it for free."

"We're done, Ketch. For now, anyway." She stepped towards him and he flinched. With a smile, she continued addressing the room. "Enough build up. Time for my announcement. As of two hours ago, the British Men of Letters has officially been disbanded. As we speak, American hunters and members of the British army are storming all the British Men of Letters bases and destroying them."

When silence fell, Sam spoke for the first time. "Cricket, how…?"

"You see, Sam, the British Men of Letters is a government black ops organization. They exist as long as the queen of England wants them to exist."

"Okay…" Sam said.

"Three hours ago, I was in Buckingham Palace. I got a friend of a friend of mine to get me an emergency audience with the Queen. I told her about all the little things that you've been doing since you've all come to America. She's very, very pissed off with everyone here."

"You expect us to believe you were in Buckingham Palace?" Ketch said again. "How did you get there so fast? If you'd opened a portal we would have known about it."  
"Are you as big an idiot as you seem?" Evy asked. She pointed to Cass and said, "You do know he's an angel, right?"

Ketch wanted to say something else, but Evy could see it in his eyes-he knew he was defeated.

"Alright. Back to business. You," Evy said, pointing to Ketch, "and you", she pointed to Toni, "are staying here. The rest of you. Cass is going to take you one at a time back home. He will take you outside of Buckingham Palace and leave you there. From there, you can go where you want to go. But know this. The queen has ordered that before each Men of Letters base is destroyed, all the records from that base will be copied and sent to me. I will have all your names, phone numbers, addresses, aliases, I will know where you shop for groceries, what you like to do on your day off. I will know everything there is to know about you." For the first time, there was complete silence in the bunker, as everyone was in shock. "Every single one of you has shown a callous disregard for innocent lives. Be they human or not. And it stops. Now. All of you have been added to the International No Fly List. If you try and board a plane, especially to the US, you will be detained. Now, I'm not an idiot. I know there's ways to get back here. If you step foot on American soil again, we will take it as an attack on American hunters. And we will act accordingly. Nod if you understand me."

It defied all logic, but every single British head in the room nodded. Cass began the process of removing them, until finally the only people left in the room were Sam, Dean, Cass, Crowley, Evy, Ketch, and Toni. Sam stared at Evy as if he'd never seen her before. In a way, he felt as if he never had. She had, apparently, brought down the British Men of Letters on her own. He had never doubted her bravery, but there were times, like right now, where it still took him by surprise. While Sam was in shock, Dean was smiling. It didn't surprise him at all. He'd always believed Evy to be the strongest hunter of all of them. Now, she was just proving it. When the room was finally clear, Dean started to congratulate her, until he noticed the look of stone cold fury on Evy's face. She said nothing at first, her eyes travelling between Ketch and Toni. She finally grabbed a chair and brought it to Ketch.  
"Sit down." she said.

"No."

"You know, the whole making this difficult thing was fun at first. Now, it's just annoying. Cass." Ketch was suddenly seated in the chair, arms tied to the side. "Now, I'm gonna ask some questions. You are going to tell me the truth. Then, I'll decide whether or not I let you go. Understand how this works?"

"I'm not answering anything for you." Ketch said.

"Okay." Evy said. She turned around and took a deep breath. Sam reached over to try and take her arm and ask her what she was thinking, but jumped back when she suddenly turned around and pulled a gun on Ketch.

Ketch laughed. "You wouldn't shoot me…"

Everyone jumped when Evy fired a shot just above Ketch's ear. Dean hadn't thought it possible, but he actually felt sorry for Ketch. Evy's shot had been so close it singed some of the hair on his head. She adjusted her aim a little.

"Let's try that again. First question. What happened to Magda?"

Ketch laughed. "You missed."

"I don't miss. Answer the question. What happened to Magda?"

"Who?" Ketch asked. Though he still seemed perfectly steady, his voice rattled just enough that they all heard it.

Evy grinned again. "It would be a mistake to assume that just because I am Sam and Dean's baby sister, that I am any less dangerous than they are. One more time. What. Happened. To. Magda?"

"I killed her." Ketch said.  
"At the bus station on the way to her aunt's?"

"Yes."  
"And the guards from the prison where Sam and Dean were kept." Evy said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Ketch said again.

"|Okay." Evy said. "Where's Mick Davies?"

Ketch's eyes finally flicked some regret, though he tried to hide it. "He was too deep in helping you. I eliminated him."

"You mean you killed him?" Evy asked.

"Of course." Ketch said.

"And Aileen?"

"Killed her with a hellhound that I controlled." Ketch said, as if he was proud of it.

She fired again, and a piece of Ketch's ear flew off. He screamed in pain, then yelled at Evy, "You bitch!"

Sam and Dean started to move on Ketch, but Evy put a hand in the air to stop them. "Oops. Guess I do miss." Evy pressed the gun to Ketch's temple. "I was aiming for here. Now get your ass out of our lives. Or I will not miss next time."

"Understood." Ketch said.

"Cass, take him, please." Evy took the gun away from his head. "Before I change my mind."

"Of course."

Evy watched as Cass took Ketch out of the room. When they were gone, she turned to Toni. Her fury was a little more contained, but it was still there. It shook Sam to see it. The little girl he'd raised was absent at the moment; in her place was a strong woman looking to protect her family.

"Crowley, she can talk now."  
"Oh, and I was having such fun." Crowley said, though he snapped his fingers and restored her speech anyway.

Toni reacted right away. "This is an outrage! You can't do this to us…."  
Without missing a beat, Evy walked up to Toni and slapped her hard in the face. When Toni immediately stopped talking, Evy smiled and said, "There. That's better."

Toni glared at her but said nothing.

"I don't have any questions for you. But I am going to tell you this. I didn't just go to Buckingham Palace. I met your little boy while I was gone too."

"Keep your filthy hands off my son." Toni spat.

"I wouldn't touch your son. I'm not you." Evy said. "But hear this. I am only letting you go because of him. Cass will take you, drop you in your house, and you will spend the rest of that little boy's childhood being mother of the damn year to him."

"Why are you doing this?" Toni asked.

"Because he doesn't deserve to lose his mother like we did. Even if his mother is a sneaky, murderous, conniving little witch." Evy said. "But let me be clear. We are watching you. Whenever you don't expect it, Cass will be popping in to check on you. Think of him as your parole officer. He'll be there to make sure that you're doing what you're supposed to do. And if he can't find you, we will assume that you are planning to come after us. Got it?"

"Got it." Toni said with clenched teeth.

"One more thing. If you ever lay a hand on one of my brothers, or on me, again, I will do everything that you did to Sam, Dean, and me. I will do it very slowly, and then I will have Cass heal you just so that I can do it again." Evy backed away from Toni. "Now get out of here."

When Toni was gone, Evy turned to Crowley and thanked him for his help. By the time Crowley left, Cass was returning, and Evy realized she was exhausted. She had been relentless the last few months in her pursuit against the British Men of Letters, and she needed some rest now. She shared a hug with Cass, the only one other than Crowley that had known the entirety of what it was she was doing. She kissed his cheek and then turned around to face Sam and Dean. She still felt guilty for the fight they'd had months earlier, even though it had been the catalyst for that day's events. She was relieved to see that they was no trace of anger in their eyes, only pride.

"Can I come home now?"

Sam smiled and walked to her, grabbing her in a hug. "You bet you can. I'm so proud of you, Cricket."

"That goes for me too, kiddo." Dean said, joining in on the group hug.

"I'm also quite proud of you." Cass said.

Evy laughed, embarrassed by all the attention. "Let's eat, guys. I'm straving."


End file.
